


An Omega Fit For Your Leader

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Apha Tord, It's also kinky but like nothing highkey, Lowkey abusive if you really think about it, M/M, Omega Tom, This is an Au where they've never met btw, lol it's actually highkey pretty abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red Leader gains a new pet, and instead of just a rut toy, he decides to teach him some obedience then claim him. Oh Tord you have horrible relationship skills.





	An Omega Fit For Your Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Tom doesn't agree to sex but then again he's the one sprawled out on the bed

Tord was slowly strutting out of his room, his silver eyes scanning the empty floor him and his second in commands lived. He was on some of his surpessents for an early rut, and the alpha was currently on the way to get his next fuck-toy of the month. A surpressed omega in heat that Paul and Pat had caught with his specifications. Male, submissive, unclaimed, and in heat.

Tom, fit those requirements, sadly. He was drugged and pulled out of his home, waking up in the little cage he sat in now. His hands were slightly bloodied, as he had spent most of all night trying to get out, shouting for someone to no avail. Even if he was hopped up on quite a few suppressants he could feel it. He could just feel his heat waiting to he satifued, and oh that made him moody as fuck. 

He almost jumped when he heard a loud door get pushed open, quickly standing up. "Hey! Hey let me out you son of a bitch!" He quickly sputtered out, trying to tug at the bars of the cage. He got chills at the low, ominous chuckle that he got in return. 

He saw a big looking man, dressed in red with spiked up hair slowly walk to the front of his cell. "Thomas Thomas Thomas, that is surely no way to treat your alpha!" The man pipped, making tom flinch, but push himself up against the bars, his hands clawing out to do something, even though he wasn't sure of what. 

"You're not my fucking alpha..! How do you even know my name?" Tom returned in a sassy tone, adding a "Cunt." After that as in it were to make him sound like he wasn't just an omega.

He found himself letting out a loud gasp as one of his fragile hands were grabbed, the large man getting a hold of his fist and squeezing it until his knuckles started shifting. Tom was of course squalling like a hurt dog, thrashing in an attempt to struggle out of his grip. 

"I, am Tord. But you won't be addressing me by that, Thomas." The man spat, letting go of Tom who fell back, clutching his hand. "I want you to call me Red Leader, sir, or both. There are absolutely no acceptions for this." He snapped at him. Tom was now back on his feet, though he kept his distance, glaring with as much salt as the sea, little tears welled in his eyes. 

"Fine.." He mumbled after a solid thirty seconds. 

"Awh, now that's not very sincere is it now Thomas?" Tord said, and Tom found himself jumping as Tord unlocked the door, wondering what shit has gotten himself into now as Tord stalked towards him. 

Tom flinched quite heavily, waiting for something to hurt him, but when he looked up, he just saw piercing silver eyes staring down at him. "Listen to me." Tord snapped, making Tom flinch again. Fuck he wasn't even half a foot away, just standing as he talked. "You, are not any normal omega now. Ok?" He snapped and Tom looked a little confused, an eye peaking up before he said a simple "What's that supposed to mean?" In a defiant tone. 

That, earned him an actually whack to his head, leaving him reeling with stars breaking into his vision. "Do not speak unless spoken too." He said in a harsh tone, making Tom just shift away a bit more, to which Tord walked closer, staring down at him. 

"Now, as I was saying. I looked at you while you were drugged and I think you're fit to be my omega. You will listen to me, and you will do as I say. Do you understand?" Tord said and Tom nodded, not even quite realizing what he said. Tord wasn't pleased by that. He whacked him again, this time harder. "Speak when spoken to." He snapped.

"Well! I don't know what to say!" Tom retorted, to which his hair was snatched and yanked upwards, his face pulled up so he was looking at Tord. "You, do not speak to me in that tone, Thomas. And, hoe about you try a "yes sir"?" He growled at him, his grip tightening when Tom replied with a simple 'yes'. 

"What was that?" Tord spat, to which Tom whined softly, murmuring a small. "Yes sir.." to which Tord dropped him. "Good boy." He stated. He pulled something out of his pocket, and soon enough he had a collar snapped around Toms neck, a leash already attached to it. Not even seconds into him trying to figure out what it was, he was yanked forward, quickly rushing after Tord so he wouldn't get choked again. 

He was aching, and not up to this currently. He was pulled into the elevator, and finally got a moment to just stand, until he was handed a pill and a water bottle. Tord was taking one too, so he just, took it. He didn't know what it was until he started sweating, the scent of the omegas heat growing. 

"You.. mother fucker.." Tom gasped out. "Did you.. just.. cancel out my suppressants?" He snapped at him, his breathing already heavy. He get the response of nails digging into his cheek, forcing Toms cheek up. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. And, I don't think I asked you something. Did I?" Tord growled, and Tom actually slunk down a bit. "No.. sir.." he murmured. "Then why are you speaking?" Tord snapped at him, to which Tom murmured a soft "I don't know sir.." 

Tord rolled his eyes and tugged his leash up, holding it tighter now. "You'll pay for that." He snapped at him, though to be honest right now, the pants in Toms voice were driving him crazy. It wasn't but a minute more when the elevator finally opened to their floor, and Tord was dragging Tom into the room. "I want you on that bed and undressed by the time I find my things, you got that?" He snarled at him, and Tom nodded, surprisingly. 

Tord got to his closet to search for some things, grabbing a little box and turning. It may have took him only about two minutes, but in that time, Tom was fully undressed, on his knees and chest in the middle of the bed with his legs spread out, slight dripping onto the bed. 

Tord thought he was going to lose it, because this, oh this was what he had wanted for a few days now. He found a little egg shaped toy on a string and two clothes, then walked over to Tom. "Good boy." He said simply, grabbing the little egg shaped toy and pushing it against his cunt. Tom jolting and moaned, rolling and bucking his hips at it till it was pulled away, covering in his slick. That's when Tord pushed it against his rear, pushing it in and lodging it right up against the softest spot he could locate.

By the time that was done, Tom was moaning into the bedsheets, mumbling profanities and continuing to roll his hips into nothing. Next, Tord was grabbing the little clothes, tying one over Toms eyes, the other over his mouth. Tom was left moaning and whining, muffled but enjoying it much more. The slick had only increased, and Tord was soon pushing the side of his shaft against Toms cunt, rubbing it slowly as one of the most teasing moves he had.

He did this for a good five minutes before removing Toms gag, to which he immediately was speaking. "Oh sir please oh please fuck me I can take the teasing anymore! Ah, just knot me please I need your knot!" Tom was slurring and shouting, to which he was met with a long, thick girth being shoved deep into him, his words immediately cutting off to a loud moan. 

"That's my good boy.." he murmured, clutching Toms hips as he began to fully thrust, shoving and pushing his hips as fast as he could. He was completely railing tom in moments, earning loud and heavy shouts paired up with nice and sweet moans. Tord was satisfied with Tom, satisfied with the sex too. He about halfway to climax when he shoved into him, grabbing Tom and moving to sit. 

Tom gave an almost pathetic attempt to ride him as Tord started biting and sucking at his neck, picking his spot and sinking his claiming fangs down on it. Tom let out a loud shout and grabbed onto Tords shoulders, his instincts hitting hard as soon as Tord pulled away. Tord took over controlling Toms hips, raising up and pushing down Toms hips as Tom searched and nibbled for his own spot. He picked it quickly, and after a few pricks of sharp teeth poking around to find it exactly, Tom bit down as hard as he could. It took him a while, because he did in fact still have the blindfold on, but he did it eventually. Tord moved tlms hips up and down quicker until he pulled him off of him, picking him up.

Tom was about to complain when he was shoved against the wall, their chests pushing together as Tord quickly rentered him, starting up his pounding pace once again. "A-aAa S-sir I'm going- to cum-!" Tom stuttered into Tords ear, and his pace picked up. That's when the toy shoved into his other hole turned on, and Tord pushed something around Toms little cock that was already weeping pre-cum. Tom was moaning louder and louder, very softly crying. 

"Wait until I knot you, I don't want it to hurt." Tord whispered into his ear, thrusting getting sloppy at the vibrations coursing through Toms walls. Tom merely nodded, jerking himself off like it was going to in fact help him. 

Tord took minutes more of the pounding to finally begin to get close, his thrusts heavy and harsh as he felt his knot start swelling. He popped it in and out of Tom until it started to grow, to which he stoped for just a moment, then shoved it into Tom. Tom was shouting and moaning like a pornstar, clawing at Tords shoulders as Tords thrusts only for rougher. "Take it off." Tord snapped into Toms ear. To which he was immediately removing the cockring. He came up onto Tords chest, then he came vaginally around Tord, shouting out his loud little moans. 

Tord finally came himself, shoving deep into Tom as he did so, his knot slightly letting down as he did so. He let out a breathy groan, and Tom softly moaned after it, both of them slouching in heavy pants.

Tord got Toms blindfold off and took the little vibrator out wrapping his arms around him; stumbling to his bed and just plopping down to sit, laying in a little puddle of bodily fluids, mostly of Toms. 

That was that. They laid down, and they passed out, Tord still buried in Tom, Tom still seeping cum. They would deal with this all later, later when they weren't tired and tom wasn't aching. They maybe strangers, but they were mates now, and Tom felt like he could be nestled into him for an eternity and feel alright. Maybe, just maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> That poor fucking maid that's going to have to walk into this
> 
> Much less clean it
> 
> Pray for her


End file.
